The present invention relates to endoscopic surgical tools.
Endoscopic tools are presently used in certain types of surgery, and particularly sinus surgery. In use, the surgeon inserts an endoscope into the sinus of a patient in order to view the microscopic operating field with an optical, electronic viewing system. That opto-electronic system includes an optical sensor positioned at a distal end of the stem of an endoscope. The image captured by the optical sensor is optically and electronically transferred and enhanced by electronics and is viewed by the surgeon on a monitor.
One type of endoscope is made by Richard Wolf Medical Instruments Corporation of Rosemont, Ill. This endoscope has an elongated, hollow stem, an enclosure at a proximal end of the stem opposite the distal end and a camera port extending opposite the stem from the enclosure. On the top side of the enclosure, finger holes or a finger ring are provided for insertion of the surgeon's fingers. At the bottom of the enclosure is a stiff spring control valve interface, configured as a depressible valve control, which controls the flow of irrigation fluid injected through the stem and out from the distal end of the stem. Also, the Wolf endoscope includes continuous suction through the stem and out a suction port disposed in the enclosure. Irrigation is provided via an irrigation port in the enclosure. The irrigation port and the suction port are fluidly coupled to the stem within the enclosure.
Endoscopic surgery is sometimes used to clear and remove polyps and growths and debris from the sinus cavities of a patient. Sometimes, a consumable tip laser is inserted into the sinus that burns away the polyps or other nasal obstructions.